Agent Afloat
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: One-Shot about what SHOULD have happened during the episode 'Agent Afloat'


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, this is a short little one-shot that I wished would have happened during Agent Afloat!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Not mine(**_

Tony's heart skipped a beat as Ziva pressed up close to him. He knew this conversation had started out as Mcgee and Abby, but now it was about them. God, he had missed Ziva and when Vance said that she was coming with Gibbs he almost jumped for joy.

Now they were alone, walking down the corridors of the ship and every time someone would pass them, Ziva would flatten her body against his.

He tuned back in to what she was saying and felt her body go up against his once more. He couldn't contain himself; he pushed her against the wall and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Their lips collided as if it would save their lives, which in a way, it would. They heard the doors slamming and the crew muttering things to each other under their breath about how trashy they were being as they walked by, but they tuned it all out.

Her hands were hanging limply by her sides, but after a few seconds, she tangled them in his hair and fought his tongue for control.

After going at it for a while, they changed their pace and it was all about touching and assuring the other that they were indeed doing this right here.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

They shot apart and stared at Gibbs, who was glaring. They turned their gazes towards the floor and followed him into the little room.

BACK IN THE OFFICE…. BACK IN THE OFFICE…. BACK IN THE OFFICE….

Everyone had left since the little reunion an hour ago, except Tony and Ziva. Tony had noticed that the whole time, she had never left his side. When she got to close, he had had to sit on his hands to keep from taking here right there in front of everyone.

Ziva was hunched over her desk, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. Tony was reclining in his chair, gazing at her.

"I never thought I'd see you again." He admitted quietly.

She stopped writing and stared down at her hands, "Do you want to know what happened in Israel? Morocco, actually."

He leaned forward, "It would be nice."

"I was undercover. Singing in a bar, trying to find a suspect. He left, but a bomb went off."

She looked up at Tony, who was standing by her desk now.

"I was in the hospital for two days. That is all I need you to know for the time being."

"You're okay though, right?"

"Now that I know you are back for good."

"Well, you couldn't have gotten rid of me that easily."

He knelt down and planted his lips firmly against hers and pulled her off of her chair and on to the ground.

Ziva responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and rolling on top of him. They kissed, for about an hour, just slow and tender and loving. Piece by piece, the clothing came off. They weren't worried about being caught; everyone was long gone.

SEX SCENE HERE—SEX SCENE HERE-SEX SCENE HERE

Tony had draped his shirt over them to at least have a little modesty. After all, they had just broken rule 12 under Ziva's desk. Her head was resting on his chest and his was gently perched on top of her head. She was sleeping and he had been too, but he kept feeling like someone was watching them. He shrugged it off and pulled Ziva closer before falling asleep.

Gibbs sighed as he watched his agents sleep _together. _That had once been him and Jenny. As the memories flooded back, he squeezed his eyes shut to hold the tears in. He loved Jenny. He had in Paris, and he had when he married Stephanie and he had when dated Hollis and when he married Diane, even the wives before her, he hadn't really felt anything towards them. Except Shannon, but she was different. And he sure as hell still loved Jennifer Sheppard.

He got on the elevator and headed down towards autopsy.

He rummaged around in Ducky's drawers before he found it, the picture he knew his oldest friend kept in his desk somewhere.

Ducky had taken it when they hadn't even realized he was in the same building. They were staring into each other's eyes, like no one else in the world existed. He allowed himself to cry. He hadn't since that day four months ago and he needed to. The lump in his throat got tighter every time he looked up at the catwalk and saw Leon 'Toothpick' Vance staring at him with hatred and disdain instead of Jenny watching him, lust and love in her eyes.

He knew he was crazy, but he could sense her kissing him, holding him, murmuring comforting words to him.

If he and Jenny couldn't live out their love, then Tony and Ziva should be able to live out theirs.

Screw Rule 12.

_**Anyone notice how when Kate died, she got like, a whole episode to remember her, but Jenny's name never got mentioned!? Asses. **_


End file.
